The invention relates to an arrangement for holding auxiliary or commutating windings in place on the pole cores of auxiliary poles, for example commutating poles in the stators of electric machines, particularly miniature motors.
In a known commutation pole machine, in whose stator four windings are arranged, the windings of the main poles are held in their respective positions by pole shoes arranged on the respective pole cores. The windings of the auxiliary poles--i.e., the commutation poles--for reasons of space cannot be mounted on the commutation pole cores in the same manner as the windings of the main poles. For this reason the pole cores of the commutation poles are made with a cross-section which is constant over their whole lengths. In this way, commutation pole windings, for example wound in holding cases, can be slid over the commutation pole cores relatively easily. Because the commutation pole cores are not provided with pole shoes of a configuration which would inherently tend to keep the associated pole windings in proper position, the commutation pole windings are held in place on their associated cores by separate holding means. In particular, use is made of little plates which in a clamp-like or clip-like manner hook into grooves in the commutation pole cores and under the pole shoes of the main poles. Their assembly is complicated and expensive. Use of the known holding means in the case of miniature motors is impractical because of the small dimensions involved and the difficulty of manipulating the small holding members.